


go figure (skate)

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [3]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Human AU, Ice Skating, Natalie has an unfair advantage, Skating, Winter, honestly it's just fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: Natalie talks Cruz into a skating date, but Cruz isn't a fan. Somehow it's still romantic
Relationships: Natalie Certain/Cruz Ramirez
Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	go figure (skate)

Natalie laughed as she glanced at Cruz, “Aww babe, you’re acting like I’m torturing you.”  
  
Cruz huffed, still clinging to the wall of the rink, “It’s cold and I’m not good at ice skating, I’m going to fall and look like an idiot.”  
  
Natalie’s face softened, skating to her girlfriend’s side and humming, “Do you want my coat? Or gloves?”  
  
“Won’t you get cold then?” Cruz asked.  
  
“I’m used to the weather,” the shorter girl shrugged, “And for the record, I don’t think you could ever look like an idiot.”  
  
Cruz hummed, “I’m definitely going to look like an idiot.”  
  
“The prettiest idiot ever invented then.”  
  
The taller laughed, “You think so?”  
  
“I know so.”  
  
“You flatter me.” Cruz grinned, “Will you at least hold my hand so I don’t get hurt if I fall?”  
  
“Is that what this is?” Natalie crossed her arms, laughing, “A ploy to get me to hold your hand?”  
  
“...and what if it is?”  
  
Natalie kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before saying, “Then you should just ask next time.”  
  
Cruz blushed, loosening her grip on the wall, “Wanna hold my hand?”  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  
The blonde took her girlfriend’s hand, then slowly stepped away from the wall, only to immediately stumble into Natalie’s arms, “Shit...thanks for catching me.”  
  
Natalie beamed, “You fell for me again,” she joked, before saying, “you’re trying to walk, that’s part of why you’re struggling.”  
  
“I never stopped falling for you,” Cruz whispered, then frowned, “How...am I supposed to move?”  
  
“Have you ever gone rollerskating?” Natalie asked, “because that's more similar to ice skating.”  
  
“Never.” the taller girl shook her head.  
  
“Well, you want to focus more on gliding than stepping,” Natalie sighed, “I’m not making any sense am I?”  
  
“Uh…” Cruz thought and then shook her head, “No...not really.”  
  
Natalie hummed, turning to face Cruz, “I’ll… I was going to offer to show you but I don’t know if that’d help.”  
  
“You can show me,” Cruz nodded, returning to the wall, “Okay, show me.”  
  
“I need a kiss as payment first.”  
  
“Come here for it, I’m not gonna fall again.”  
  
Natalie laughed, skating over, “Alright.”  
  
Cruz kisses Natalie’s nose and then mumbles, “Your nose is so cold…”  
  
“Is it? I didn’t notice.”  
  
“It’s freezing.”  
  
Natalie beamed before starting to skate away, giggling, “It is not, you’re so dramatic,”  
  
“I am not!” Cruz protested.  
  
“You so are, and I love you for it.”  
  
“I love you too, even though you’re wrong,” Cruz hummed.  
  
“I’m not wrong though,” Natalie laughed.  
  
“Okay wait, slow down a little,” Cruz requested, watching the shorter girls’ movements.  
  
Natalie slowed her pace some, “Sorry,”  
  
“Like...this?” she asked, carefully pushing away from the wall and gliding properly for a few seconds before losing balance and falling on her arms, “Shit…”  
  
Natalie skated over, helping the taller girl stand up, “Yeah! Pretty much.”  
  
“Thanks for the hand…” she mumbled, blushing, “I think I get it, though.”  
  
“Of course,” Natalie beamed, “We’ll make a figure skater out of you, I know it.”  
  
“I think I’ll stick to racing.”  
  
“Yeah but in the off season we can skate.”  
  
“In the off season we can take a vacation just you and me,” Cruz offered, taking Natalie’s hand as they skated, “Somewhere warm.”  
  
Natalie smiled, “That sounds lovely.”  
  
“You said there was a place with hot cocoa around here, right?” she asked softly, “I actually am getting really cold.”  
  
“I think so, yeah,” Natalie nodded, “do you want my jacket?”  
  
“You’ll get cold and I don’t want that.”  
  
“I told you,” Natalie said, “I’m used to the cold. And I layered.”  
  
“....are you sure?”  
  
“Positive.”  
  
Cruz sighed, “Yeah, okay.”  
  
Natalie beamed, taking off her jacket, “Thank you.”  
  
Cruz pulled on the coat, surprised that it wasn’t too small for her, “Did...you get this in my size?”  
  
“I may have,” Natalie shrugged, “you always forget a coat.”  
  
“That’s…” the taller girl blushed, hugging herself, “Really sweet.”  
  
Natalie shrugged, “Not really,”  
  
“You buy jackets that are way too big for you so that I don’t get cold.”  
  
“Oversized is in fashion right now.”  
  
Cruz laughed softly, “Ah, so it isn’t about me at all.”  
  
“Of course, accommodating my girlfriend was how I rationalized the purchase,” Natalie laughed.  
  
“How romantic.”  
  
“I told you it wasn’t”  
  
“I was holding out hope,” Cruz teased.  
  
Natalie laughed, “Well that was your mistake,”  
  
“Give me a kiss,” she hummed, leaning in to her girlfriend, “We’re getting hot chocolate on our way home.”  
  
“Alright,” Natalie beamed, “but you’re going to have to bend down.”  
  
Cruz bent her knees slightly, using Natalie’s shoulders to keep balance, “And we’re watching a christmas movie.”  
  
“Okay, but I get to pick which one,” Natalie hummed, “and what we get for dinner.”  
  
“Okay but I choose your options.”  
  
“Alright, deal,” Natalie leaned in and kissed Cruz.  
  
“Hey, Allie?”  
  
“Yeah, Ci?”  
  
“I love you,” she grinned, “and this isn’t too bad.”  
  
“I love you too,” Natalie smiled, “and I’m glad you don’t hate this.”  
  
“I get to choose our next date.”  
  
Natalie sighed, “I guess you can choose next time.”  
  
“Don’t sound too excited,” she laughed.  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Natalie said, “I’ll jump for joy when we’re off the ice.”  
  
“I...kinda expected you to be able to do those fancy leaps and stuff.”  
  
Natalie laughed, “I haven’t tried for like 4 years,”  
  
“Can I see you try?” she asked.  
  
“Sure, if you want our date to end in the er.”  
  
“...I want to see it,” the taller grinned, “It’d be pretty.”  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes, “I’ll do a couple spins for you.”  
  
“Yes please!” Cruz nodded, “I would like that.”  
  
Natalie laughed, “Alright, but cut me some slack if they’re not good,”  
  
“Of course they’ll be good, Allie.”  
  
“You flatterer, you haven’t seen it yet,” the shorter girl let go of Cruz’s hand, “Ready?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be,” she beamed.  
  
Natalie took a deep breath, before glancing at Cruz, “Let’s see if I even remember how to do it.”  
  
Cruz laughed, “Come on, you never pass up a chance to show off.”  
  
“Will we still get hot chocolate if we’re going to the ER?”  
  
“Yes, we’ll still get hot chocolate.”  
  
“Good,” Natalie nodded, then very shakily completed a spin or two, immediately returning to Cruz, “There. Happy?”  
  
“Very,” Cruz beamed, “and here you were saying I could be a figure skater.”  
  
“You could, you have the body for it probably.” she grinned, “No actual clue, I’ve never seen it professionally.”  
  
“Didn’t you skate competitively?” Cruz tilted her head.  
  
“For a season when I was twelve,” Natalie laughed.  
  
“So you’re already going better than I am.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re a natural.”  
  
Cruz laughed, shaking her head, “Let’s go home, you’re shivering.”  
  
Natalie shook her head, “I’m still recovering from nerves, I hadn’t done any spins in ages.”  
  
“Let’s at least get off the ice for a bit then, you’re making me nervous,” she hummed, skating toward the entrance, “We can share a warm drink.”  
  
Natalie laughed, “I guess we can do that.”  
  
Cruz stepped off the ice, balancing carefully so that she doesn't fall over when walking on the blades. She walked to a small booth and ordered a hot chocolate, returning to her girlfriend once she has it, “Here we are.”  
  
Natalie laughed, “We could have returned our skates first, you dork.”  
  
“Who would I do that?”  
  
“Because now you’re holding a hot drink and we still need to walk over to return them?” Natalie offered.  
  
Cruz looked down and then sighed, “Yeah that....wasn’t my best idea.”  
  
“No, not really.”  
  
“Okay, you take your skates off and I’ll hold the drink and then we can trade,” Cruz offered.  
  
Natalie smiled, “Okay,”  
  
“...but please hurry,” she mumbled, focused on staying still.  
  
Natalie laughed, “These aren’t exactly easy to take off, Ci.”  
  
“....hurry but be careful but keep in mind I’m liable to fall over and get third degree burns and die.” she joked.  
  
“You won’t get third degree burns,” Natalie laughed, “alright one skate off.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Natalie smiled.  
  
“This really wasn’t as bad as I expected,” Cruz hummed.  
  
“I’m glad you had fun,” Natalie stood, “Alright I can hold the drink now.”  
  
She handed the smaller girl the cup and then crouched, untying her skates with moderate struggle. By the time both the ice skates are off, she’s sitting on the floor, looking more than a little defeated.  
  
Natalie laughed, “My first time on the rink it took me fifteen minute to get them off. I couldn’t figure out the laces.”  
  
“I hurt my fingers undoing them…” she admitted, standing and picking up the pair, “They still hurt.”  
  
“Aww I’m sorry love,” Natalie smiled sympathetically.  
  
“Kiss them better?”  
  
Natalie laughed, “Of course,”  
  
Cruz lifted her hand to Natalie’s face, smiling, “You’re so sweet.”  
  
Natalie kissed Cruz’s hand before grinning, “Of course I am.”  
  
“I’ll return our skates, you enjoy the cocoa.”  
  
Natalie smiled, “Thank you,”  
  
Cruz walked away, only to return a few minutes later with their respective shoes, “Here we are.”  
  
Natalie beamed, “You’re amazing!”  
  
“I...I’m really not,” she laughed, “for this, I mean.”  
  
“Everything you do is amazing.”  
  
“My racing is amazing,” the taller corrected, stepping into her boots and setting Natalie’s down. Once she straightened out, she reached for the hot chocolate, “Usually.”  
  
“I think you’re amazing all the time,” Natalie beamed.  
  
Cruz blushed, “Our movie options are The Santa Clause 2, Love Actually, and the live action Grinch.”  
  
Natalie sighed, “Well I was going to choose the Barbie Nutcracker, but I guess Love Actually will do.”  
  
“I considered adding that actually,” she giggled, “We can watch both.”  
  
Natalie beamed, “Lovely.”  
  
“What are you craving for dinner? I’m thinking chinese food.”  
  
“Chinese food sounds great.”  
  
“You can order,” Cruz smiled, taking a sip of the warm drink, “I’ll drive us home.”  
  
Natalie nodded, pulling out her phone, “Perfect.”  
  
Together they walked to the car, hand in hand, laughing and sharing hot chocolate. Cruz drove while Natalie picked their favorites, and both got to enjoy each other’s company. Their night was peaceful and comforting and everything they could’ve hoped for. Even if Natalie ended up with a cold the next day.


End file.
